Love In The Agency
by RaTiZa
Summary: Di Sebuah Agensi dua artis yang tanpa disadari saling jatuh cinta. Mereka artis terkenal? Bagaimana mereka menjalin hubungannya,tanpa ada gangguan dari luar? IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC...!


**TITLE: Love In The Agency**

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **AUTHOR: RaTiZa**

 **PAIRING: NaruHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno,ShikaTema,NejiTen**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE**

 **RATED: T**

 **WARNING: OOC,AU,TYPO,MAINSTREAM,DLL.**

" **Ini Fanfic pertama saya mohon bantuannya semuanya kalau ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan, Terimakasih."**

 **SUMMARY: Di Sebuah Agensi dua artis yang tanpa disadari saling jatuh cinta. Mereka artis terkenal? Bagaimana mereka menjalin hubungannya,tanpa ada gangguan dari luar?**

 **#Chapter 1**

Agensi HK Entertainment adalah Agensi dengan artis yang bertalenta,mempunyai tampang yang cantik dan tampan,dan satunya adalah Band 23SN,mereka adalah Sasuke,Shikamaru,Sai,Neji,dan Naruto. Leader mereka adalah Neji dan merupakan anggota tertua dari band tersebut dan memegang bagian tersebut terkenal dengan lagu-lagu yang hits dan tentu saja tampang mereka semua yang mampu membuat para gadis meleleh adalah..:

: Pria berumur 20 tahun yang merupakan gitaris di band tersebut dan dia terkenal dengan wajahya yang super tampan dan sebagai anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang dan mempunyai banyak jangan lupa model rambutnya yang sangat aneh itu.

:Dia juga berumur 21 tahun dia gitaris juga dia dikenal dengan sikapnya yang malas tapi jenius dalam membuat lagu.

: Umur 20 tahun dan merupakan anggota termuda itu adalah sepupu sasuke yang terkenal dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat meleleh orang-orang. Dia pemain keyboard.

: Seorang leader dan anggota tertua yang berumur 22 tahun dia juga terkenal disiplin karena berasal dari Keluarga drummer

:Seorang Vokalis yang berumur 20 tahun dia juga banyak digemari leh para gadis karena wajahnya yang tampan dengan kulit eksotis,rambut pirang,serta mata biru yang dan jangan lupa senyum 5 jarinya.

 **~Love In The Agency~**

"Halo semuanya,maaf telah menunggu tadi saya banyak urusan yang harus diselesakan" Ujar Hatake Kakashi selaku CEO HK Ent.

"Yah,kami sering mendengar alasanmu Kakashi-sama" Balas Naruto

"Yah,baiklah minggu depan kalian akan merilis album perdana kalian walaupun kalian baru debut 3 tahun tetapi kalian sudah sangat sukses hingga ke negara lain."Ucap Kakashi

"Lalu,apa ada rencana lain untuk kami selain album itu?" Tanya Neji

"Tentu,kalian akan menjalankan promosi-promosi dan menghadiri banyak acara juga hal ,ya aku juga berencana mendebutkan grup lain tapi dengan personil wanita."

"Oh,benarkah? itu hal yang bagus kpan mereka akan didebutkan?" Timbrung Sai

"Ya,Mereka juga berjumlah 5 orang dan akan didebutan 3 hari lagi"

"3 hari lagi? Kenapa kami baru tahu?"

"yah itu karena kalian baru selesai tour fanmeeting jadi kalian terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar hal ini narutooo."

"Ohh begitu yaa."

"Baiklah ayo ke studio untuk menyelesaikan proses akhir untuk album kalian itu."

"YA, BAIKLAH BOS!"

-3 hari kemudian...

 _RY Entertaiment akan mendebutkan sebuah group baru yang beranggotakan 5 orang wanita_

Itulah isi headline berita terhangat saat ini yang juga ditunggu-tunggu oleh para netizen yang sangat menyukai artis artis HK Ent tersebut.

"Hah,aku tidak menyangka kita akan debut rasanya seperti mimpi..."

"Aku juga Sakura,rasanya aku sangat beruntung bisa berada dalam kondisi ini"Tidak percaya Ino

"Sudahlah,kita siap-siap saja sebentar lagi debut showcase kita akan segera dimulai kalianmengerti apa saja yang harus dilakukan disana?"

"IYA,KAMI MENGERTI LEADER TENTEN!" Serempak semua berteriak

"Oeyyy! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu"Tolak tenten yang tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu rasanya dia jadi terbebani

"Tapi,Tenten memang leader kami"Polos hinata mengucapkannya

"Iya,tap-" Omongan Tenten terpotong oleh suara panggilan Sang Manajer yang menyuruhnya bersiap siap karena 5 menit lagi akan dimulai

 **Inilah Group baru dari HK Entertaiment 'CROWN' yang beranggotakan Tenten,Sakura,Temari,Ino,dan Hinata..**

"Halo,Saya Tenten Leader Crown dan Lead Rapper Terimakasih, Harap bantuannya"

"Selamat Malam, Saya Sakura Lead Bantuannya"

"Halo,Saya Ino Lead Vocal Terimakasih"

"Halo,Selamat Malam semuanya Saya Hinata Main "

"Selamat Malam,Saya Temari dan Main Rapper . Harap Bantuannya"

Setelah Acara berlangsung 2 jam akhirnya CROWN telah resmi debut sebagai group asuhan HK Entertainment.

#23SN POV

"Hey,kalian melihat debut show casenya?"

"Ya,kami melihatnya CROWN nama yang bagus"Ucap Sai disertai senyum palsunya itu

"SEMUANYA! Apa kalian melihat Naruto ?"Teriak Neji yang membuat semua orang kaget dengan teriakan maut sang leader

"Tadi Naruto dipanggil Kakashi-sama"

"hah? Untuk apa dia dipanggil,shika?"

"Entah,tapi katanya studio dikunci dan kuncinya ada pada Naruto"

"HAHHH Dasar anak itu selalu ceroboh "

#NarutoinStudio POV

"Aduuhhhh kenapa bisa ada padaku ya.."

"Naruto,akhirnya kau datang cepatlah,kakashi-sama telah menunggumu tau!"

"Baik shizune-san ini,kuncinya"Untungnya Naruto hanya bertemu asistennya saja jika bertemu dengan Kakashi langsung mungkin dia akan diomelin habis-habisan.

"Iya,Eh Naruto tunggu dulu.."

"Ada apa lagi Shizune-san?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu CROWN Naruto?"

"APA? Mereka ada disini?"

"Tentu saja,Mereka baru selesai showcase nya"

"Kalau begitu,baiklah lagipula aku malas harus pulang ke dorm."

Lalu Narutopun pergi menemui CROWN di Ruangannya karena sebagai Senior yang baik dia harus mengucapkan selamat kepada juniornya itu.

"Ahhh Naruto ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja aku boleh menemui mereka?"

"WAHH Tentu,mereka pasti senang dikunjungi oleh senior mereka.."

'Cklek' Manager CROWN yaitu Anko membuka pintu ruangannya

"Heyy semuanya Naruto dari 23SN datang untuk mengunjungi kalian"

"Halo,Naruto-senpai.." Sapa Tenten

"Oh,Halo Semuanya. Selamat atas debut kalian..."

"Terimakasih Naruto-san" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang ada di ambang pintu

"Wah,kau mengagetkanku saja... E-Ehhh Neji! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku kesini untuk menemui adikku,Naruto"Jawab Neji sambil berjalan menuju sofa

"Ohh,begitu ya sudah semuanya aku pergi dulu ya masih banyak urusan yang harus Jumpa dan Neji apa kau mau tetap disini ?"

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Baiklah" Narutopun pergi meningalkan ruangan CROWN

"Terimakasih Naruto-san"Ucap CROWN bersamaan

 **TBC**

 **MAAF YA KALAU MASIH PUSING BACANYA DAN CERITANYA GAK SERU**

 **INI SAYA MASIH COBA-COBA ...**

 **TERIMAKASIH DAN MOHON MAAF**

 _MIND TO RnR?_


End file.
